divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Erudite
Erudite is one of the five factions. History Erudite was formed by those who blamed ignorance. They are extremely intelligent, curious, and constantly want to know more. They are also very wise, and are very good with serums and technology. Traits *Value knowlege and wisdom more than anything. *City Map is memorized. *Enjoy reading in the Library or on computers. *Know how to get their way. Physical Traits *Wear at least one article of blue clothing every day. *Most wear thick glasses. *Dress very formal all of the time. Initiation Not much is known about Erudite Initiation, but many studies and tests are taken, which are very hard. At the end, one big test to find your intelligence is taken, and if not passed, will result in one becoming factionless. Erudite Manifesto "We submit the following statements as truth: #'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. '' #''Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. '' #''Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. '' #''Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. '' ''Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. '' ''The areas in which people must be educated are: '' ''1. Sociology '' ''So that the individual understands how society at large functions. '' ''2. Psychology '' ''So that the individual understands how a person functions within that society. '' ''2. Mathematics '' ''So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology. '' ''3. Science '' ''So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress. '' ''4. Communication '' ''So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively. '' ''5. History '' ''So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes. '' ''Leaders must not be chosen based on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficacy of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way. '' ''Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us—roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work. '' ''Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict. '' ''Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction. '' ''It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others." Current Members River-song-the-time.jpg|Melody Riven Photo Clary 01-1.png|Arabella West Photo Simon 01.png|Simon Lockhart Screen shot 2012-01-24 at 8.49.47 PM.png|Amelia Potter Merida1.jpg|Merida Grace Tumblr maau631QNf1rcqr3po1 500.jpg|Christina Foster Maureen17.jpg|Maureen Fletcher Former Members Leda-leda-muir-32580050-600-800 large.jpg|Quinn Foster 1360816491.jpeg|Ariana Foster Nolan09.jpg|Nolan Quinn Laurette06.jpg|Laurette Quinn Halo06.jpg|Halo Quinn Category:Faction